A first time for everything
by great treasure
Summary: The sequel to Valentines day. Tori's birthday is coming up and Jade has a very special gift to give her.
1. Chapter 1

Jade West was getting the stuff she needed for the weekend out of her locker when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Hey Jade." The owner of the arms said into her ear. Jade smiled and twisted her head to kiss the cinnamon-colored cheek beside her. "Hey Tori, any particular reason for... this? Not that I'm complaining." She said to her girlfriend. Two years together and she still found it hard believe. Tori Vega was her girlfriend-and would be for a long time coming-they had both been accepted into the same arts college for the next year. "I didn't think I needed an excuse to cuddle my super cuddly girlfriend. But if you're asking… what did you get me for my birthday?" she asked. At that, Jade begrudgingly squirmed out of Toris grasp. You've been asking for two weeks, what makes you think I'd tell you with three days to go?" Tori gave Jade the innocent girl face that always got her to do what she wanted, "'cuz you love me?" Jade gave Tori a peck on the lips and started making her way out of the school. "You know I do, which is why I'm not going to tell you. It'll ruin the surprise." Tori followed Jade to her car, still pleading. "Please, tell me! It's like you said, I'm gonna find out in three days anyway."

"All the more reason to wait. Now do you want me to take you home or what?" she sat down in the passenger seat and crossed her arms sulkily. Jade got into the driver seat and put her arms around Tori. "Come on Tor, trust me, you know it'll be worth the wait." She encouraged, kissing Tori on the cheek. The Latina never could hold a grudge and softened immediately. "Fine, I'll stop asking you." Jade started the car and drove off, "that's my girl."

They got to Toris house and walked in to find her mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom, we're home." She said.

"Hey Tori, hey Jade. What do you guys want for dinner?" They had come out about their relationship almost a year ago, and Jade had come over so many times that she was almost a fixture in the Vega household. "Anything's cool Mrs. Vega." And with that, they lay on the couch to watch TV. Jade put her arms around Tori while Tori leaned her head on Jades chest. It was nice to be able to cuddle together like this without worrying about people seeing them. Their parents were a little awkward about it at first but they were used to it by now-though they still didn't like to get too lovey-dovey around them. They had just settled when Toris mom asked for Jade. "Jade, sweetie, could I talk to you for a moment-in private?"

"Sure, Mrs. Vega." And she got up to go upstairs with Tori' mom. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, just a few last minute arrangements for your birthday." And went upstairs. Naturally, Tori was curious-what would her mother and her girlfriend have to talk about in private? So she did the only thing that made sense-she snuck upstairs and tried to listen at the bedroom door. "So you have everything arranged?" it was her moms voice. "Don't worry, everything's perfect. Thanks for going along with all this, it can't be easy for you." _What can't be easy? What was all set up? _"Don't worry about it Jade, I trust you and Tori. Whatever happens, I know you'll take care of her. But I don't want to know the details of whatever you to get up to-I'd rather die in ignorance of_ that_ part of my daughters' life."

"Fair enough." _What could they be talking about? What part of her life didn't mom want to know about? _"okay, well I think everything's alright. My parents are cool with it-they're even giving us spending money on top of everything else." _Spending money? What would they need spending money for? _"Well, I think we should contribute something-this is my daughters eighteenth birthday present." A huge grin spread across Toris face, _so that's what their talking about! My birthday present! _"Don't worry about it Mrs. Vega, you're doing your part just by agreeing. Now let's get back, before Tori misses us." At that Tori immediately ran downstairs and sat down as if she had never got up. Her mom and Jade came down and went back to what they had been doing-her mom making dinner and Jade cuddling Tori. "Hey, what where you talking about?" Jade held Tori a little closer. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Not that we could say much without ruining the surprise-we both know you were listening in." Tori blushed and gave her innocent girl face again. "Sorry?"

Jade just chuckled, "it's cool. I know we didn't say anything to ruin the surprise, but your still gonna have to wait till this weekend, deal?" Tori smiled, more excited than ever about her birthday. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Her birthday rolled around and everyone was having fun. They had the party at Toris house and all her friends were invited. There was music, dancing and a lot of snacks. Rex was flirting with Becks new girlfriend Carey while Robbie tried-uselessly-to stop him. Andre was sitting with Cat and his girlfriend Sarah, and they were all having a good time. Tori loved when they all got together like this-they felt like a big happy family. As the day wore on, eventually it was time for presents. Beck and Carey had bought her a collection of new CD's by her favorite singer, Rex and Robbie got her a new alarm clock, Andre got her some music making software for her laptop and Cat bought her-to everyone's confusion-a pogo stick. "Bouncing is fun!" Cat said by way of explanation. After they spent some time looking staring strangely at Cat, Tori turned to Jade. "Alright then, everyone else has given me their presents, now what about you?" she asked expectantly. "Hold on a second Tori." Her mom said. "We still haven't given you _our_ gift yet." And her parents put a fancily decorated shopping bag on the table. She looked inside and pulled of a multi-colored bikini with swirling patterns. "Wow! This is the latest Mad Styles bikini! I've wanted one since they came out this is amazing!" Her dad smiled at her. "Well, Jade said we didn't need to do anything, but we figured you'd need a new swimsuit."

"What for? And what's Jade got to do with it?" Jade was grinning from ear to ear at this point. "For this." She said and put an envelope on the table. Tori picked up the envelope and looked at Jade, "what is this?" she asked.

"Why don't you look inside and find out." Jade suggested. She opened the envelope and pulled out a plane ticket. She read it and her jaw nearly fell to the floor when she saw the destination. "YOU'RE TAKING ME TO HAWAII?" she screamed. The gathering erupted in a chorus of wows and adulation. Jade had barely started to answer when Tori threw her arms around Jade, trapping her in a tight hug. "Oof-yeah, I asked my parents and they agreed to send us both. They're even giving us money for the trip. All two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" she squealed, tightening her hug. "Jade you are the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world!" she yelled. "Oof, erg-yeah, I know. Now could you let go, it's kinda getting hard to breath." Tori immediately released her girlfriend. "Oh right, sorry. Mom, dad you're really gonna let me go?" she asked. "No, we just got you that ridiculously expensive swimsuit for the heck of it-of course we're letting you go!" her dad chided. "Your father and I feel that you're old enough to go on a trip with your girlfriend without us there to keep an eye on you." She bolted up from her chair and hugged her parents. "Thanks you guy you're the best!" She let go of them and turned to Jade. "So when do we leave?" She asked. "Next month. End of semester. We'll be gone for most of the vacation but we'll be back by the time school starts." Tori stopped listening after 'end of semester' and started jumping around with excitement. "Jade smiled-she liked that Tori could still be as immature as this even now. " Oh wow this will be _so _awesome! Wait till Trina hears about this she'll be _so _jealous!" and gave her girlfriend a big kiss. "You are so awesome Jade I can't believe you did this. I love you!" she said and started hugging Jade again. "I know Tor, I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Tori was counting the days before her trip. It felt like the days were dragging on forever. She could hardly believe it when it was suddenly two a day before her trip. She was in her room, finishing off her packing when her mom came in. "knock knock." She said as she stepped inside.

"Hey mom, what's up?" she asked. She turned to look at her mom and saw the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" Her mom sat at the foot of her bed and patted the spot next to her for Tori to sit too. "Your dad and I agreed that one of us needed to talk to you, and I lost the coin-toss."

"Huh? What coin toss?" her mom blushed and waved her hand. "That doesn't matter. I'm here to give you, _the talk._ I know we said something about it when you were younger, but now I think we need to talk about it again."

"Is this because I'm going on vacation with Jade?" Her mom nodded.

"Exactly. We know we can trust you two out there, but we also know that you're an adult now, and you're free to make these kinds of decisions. You know all about the risks by now so I'm going to talk about something else you should know." She took a deep breath and started to talk again. "I've seen you and Jade together. I know you both genuinely love each other and I support you in that, and I have to admit-even though it's probably going to come back and bite me if you ever break up-but I don't think you could find someone better. She's smart, pretty, talented, she's rich-not that that's important, it's just a bonus- and like I said, I can tell she genuinely loves you. When I see your eyes when you look at each other, I see the same look your father has in his eyes when he looks at me. I know I'm rambling but the point I'm trying to make is that, although I don't _want _you to have sex, I don't want you to feel ashamed about it, and I want you to know that if you do have any questions, you can ask us." Tori was silent for a few moments as she processed what her mom had said. She had thought about it more than once, and there were a few times they would have had the chance, but they never quite went that far, and part of that was perhaps because she was still a little worried about how her parents felt about them. And now she was aware that her mom was giving them her blessing. She knew it must have been hard to essentially give your daughter permission to have sex. She had never even hoped for it, but now she had it, it meant the world to her. "Thanks mom. I appreciate it." She said as she hugged her.

The next day, Jade came with her parents to pick Tori up. She packed her stuff into the car and hugged her parents' goodbye. "Bye mom, bye dad, I'll buy some souvenirs." She promised.

"You'd better. Get me one of those dancing hula girls for the car-I've always wanted one." Her dad asked. She waved at her parents one last time and got into the car beside Jade. "You excited?" she asked.

"Definitely." She grinned.

Several hours later, they were off their plane and in their seaside hotel room in Hawaii. The room was incredibly spacious, with a balcony facing the sea and an exceptionally large, comfy-looking bed and a big screen TV. But the room was nothing compared to the country itself. The sea was and sky were both so blue it was almost unbelievable. Tori was standing on the balcony admiring the view with Jade. "So, what should we do first?" Jade gave Tori a sneaky smile. "Well, the beach is right over there, so how about you take that new bikini out for a spin?" Tori smiled back, relishing the breeze on her face. "Sounds like a plan."

Jade west was thankful for many things in her life, but the sight of Tori Vega in a bikini was currently at the top of her list. They were lying on beach towels taking in the sun. Tori rolled onto her stomach and handed Jade the bottle of sun block. "Could you get my back?" Jade smiled, her mind running through several less-than-pure thoughts about Tori as she took the bottle. She shook the thoughts from her head-now wasn't the time. "Sure babe." And started slowly massaging the sun block onto Tori' back. Tori let out a satisfied and very sexy sounding sigh as she felt Jades hands on her back. When she was done, she lay back down and stared at Toris back. Her eyes wandered along from her shoulders, down her back, over her butt and perfectly sculpted thighs, down to her toned legs and back again. She sighed and looked back up at the sky. She had a perfect opportunity on this trip. She knew for sure that Tori wanted it too. She just had to build up the guts to make the first move. "Hey Tor, I'm gonna go get some ice cream, you want some?" she offered.

"Yeah, that would be great. You know what kind I like." Jade nodded and went to the café near the edge of the beach. She ordered quickly-strawberry for her and chocolate-chip for Tori. When she got back, a pair of guys were talking to Tori. She tried to keep calm, they were probably just making conversation-then she remembered that Tori was hot and picked up the pace.

"Oh, hey, do you guys need something?" Tori asked them when they came over. They both smiled flirtatiously at her. "As a matter of fact, we could with a pretty lady like you brighten the place up." Tori sat up and smiled apologetically, "sorry but I'm actually waiting for someone." She explained. Unfortunately, the pair were not good at seeing when they were being hinted to leave. "A boyfriend?" one of them asked. "Well no but she's-"

"Ah, well if she's a girl then she can come with. The more the merrier." Tori was beginning to get annoyed at them-they were like life sized versions of Rex. She was just about out of ideas when Jade got back and handed her, her ice cream. "Hey babe, sorry I kept you waiting." And she gave Tori a big kiss on the lips before she pretended to notice the guys. "Sorry I didn't notice you. My _girlfriend_ here always complains when I interrupt her conversations. I do it all the time. She actually threatened to turn me in to her dad _the cop._ she was joking but it really does upset her. I hope it wasn't anything important?" The pair looked at them and each other for a moment before the taller one said "Uh, no, it's cool we were just…leaving." and walked away with as much dignity as they could muster. Jade and Tori looked at them and then burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on their faces?" Tori guffawed.

"Yeah, they looked totally freaked! Wonder what their friends would think if they knew they were putting the moves on a couple of lesbians?"

"Yeah, I wonder what changed their minds, the fact that we're gay or that your dads a cop?" Jade laughed. It took several minutes before their laughter calmed down. "But seriously, thanks Jade; they were really starting to get on my nerves."

"No problem Tor, it was my pleasure." Tori smiled at her girlfriend and absent-mindedly touched her lips. "Yeah, I'm sure it was." They settled back down and relaxed with their ice creams and enjoyed the sunshine.

They stayed out on the beach until sunset. When they finally got back to the hotel, they were rested and their skin was several shades darker than when they had arrived. Tori wandered out onto the balcony again to watch the sunset. Jade looked at Tori, the way the orange light fell on her cinnamon skin, and she was sure that this was the right time. "Tori." She said quietly. "Yeah, what is it Jade?" she asked, turning around to look at the girl. Then Jade strode up to Tori and kissed her. For a moment Tori was surprised by this spur of the moment kiss but soon melted into it. Almost unconsciously, they opened her mouths. Their tongues brushed against each other as Jade put her hands on Toris hips and Tori ran her hands through Jades hair. They drew apart and Jade stared deeply into Toris eyes. "I love you Tori Vega, and I want to show you how much." Tori stroked jades cheek, almost shocked by the amount of love and passion in her eyes. "There's nothing stopping you." She whispered and they kissed again. Jade pulled her back inside and Tori closed the door behind them. Jade moved from Toris mouth down to her neck, kissing and nipping as she went. Tori stroked Jades back, untying her bikini top as she did, letting it fall to the floor. Jade let her hands brush over Toris smooth stomach, then ran them up under her bikini top to cup her breast. Tori let out a deep moan as she felt Jades hand. She reached behind her to take of her own top as Jade massaged her breast. Jade let go of Toris breast and slid down to take off Tori' bottoms. She placed a light kiss on each of Toris hips before she stood and lifted Tori up into her arms. Tori giggled and wrapped her arms around Jades neck. "You know, when I was little, I always imagined I was a princess and my prince would carry me like this after he rescued me. Jade carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "I can't call myself a prince, but you'll always been my princess." She paused for a moment to take in the site in front of her. She had imagined it before but her imagination wasn't big enough to ever conceive of a sight so perfect, and though she didn't realize it, Tori was thinking the same thing-how perfect Jades skin was, how full her breasts were, how graceful her legs were. Tori sat up slightly and pulled down Jades bikini bottoms, revealing the breathtaking sight of her womanhood. Tori drew Jade down to kiss her. Jade straddled Toris legs and carried on kissing her. Jade broke away and started to kiss her way down Toris chest. Tori gasped as Jade took her nipple in her mouth and started to suck. Tori started to moan louder as Jade continued to suck and lick her nipples. Tori was gripping Jades head firmly and she pulled her back up to kiss her again. Tori gasped as Jades hand slide down to her moist core. Jade stroked Tori' clit slowly, savoring the sounds her actions solicited. She dimly registered Tori' hands stroking her, but was so focused on making the experience as perfect as she could for Tori that she didn't pay attention. Slowly, she slid her finger into Toris tight slit, extracting the loudest moan yet. She slowly began to move her finger in and out, making Toris groans louder and more pleading. "Jade! Oh God Jade!" she groaned, bucking her hips in response to each of Jades movements. She gasped as she felt Toris knee press between her legs. Jade smiled-Tori was always eager to share anything. Without losing her rhythm, Jade shifted her legs so they were both around one leg. She started rubbing herself against Toris leg. They looked into each other's eyes, and to them there was nothing else. Just the two of them, together. "I'm so close." Tori whispered shakily, cupping Jades face in her hands. Jade nodded as they started moving faster, never breaking eye contact. They both felt the pressure build, like water in a dam, swelling more and more until…it burst, sweeping them both up in a wave of blissful pleasure. They moaned each other's names, clutching each other until the wave passed, and again there was only them. The only two people they would ever need. They looked into each other's eyes and _knew _without hesitation that they could never leave each other even if they wanted to. They knew they would always be together and that they could never be whole without each other.

"I love you Jade."

"I love you Tori."

The next day they woke up still holding one another. Jade woke up first. She nuzzled Toris neck and stared at her. She couldn't believe how beautiful Tori looked when she was asleep. She wasn't sure how long she stared at her, but eventually Tori woke up. "Good morning Jade." She said blissfully. Jade smiled at her girlfriend, "good morning Tori." Jade chuckled to herself lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought-when we first met, did you _ever _imagine we would end up here?" It was Toris turn to chuckle. "What, did I ever imagine I'd lose my virginity to the girl who spilled coffee on my head, pretended I gave a black eye to, nearly ruined my prom, stuffed a shrimp down my bra-you have to tell me how you did that someday-and stole a pint of my blood just so she could have my part in a musical? Believe it or not, no I didn't." Jade giggled again, the euphoria of the previous night still present. "Did I really do all that to you?" she wondered, almost unable to believe she was ever capable of doing any of those things. "Yeah, and more-you were kind of a jerk." Jade let out a long sigh

"I don't think I ever apologized for all that did I?" Tori gave Jade an appreciative squeeze. "Trust me, last night made up for _every_ mean thing you _ever_ did to me." The Latina assured her. "Nah, I'd say I only covered about half. What do you say we rest up a little, order some room service, then hang the 'do not disturb sign' on the door, and see what we can do about the other half?" Tori grinned and gave her girlfriend a kiss and cuddled herself against the paler girl. "Whatever clears your conscience sweetie."

_Well, that's my story! It was my first love scene, I hope you liked it. I tried to go more for the romance of sex rather than just the physical stuff. Write me a review and tell me how I did-I get a feeling I might have droned on a little in some places. Feedback is always much appreciated._


End file.
